prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CEDJunior/SHINE 19 Preview
In just two short days, the women of Shine Wrestling will be back in action for SHINE 19. I've been waiting for this event ever since the very second after SHINE 18 ended, and I am so excited that it's almost here! Last month's Shine show featured a lot of twists and turns. It saw Jessicka Havok on the receiving end of vehicular assault, Ivelisse targeted once again by Serena Deeb and the rest of Valkyrie, and finally, Su Yung becoming a villainess and joining Valkyrie at the end of the show. As a result of how last month's SHINE 18 ended, a huge main event was announced just a week later. The main event of SHINE 19 will be a 10-Woman Elimination Tag Team Match pitting Team Ivelisse vs Valkyrie. SHINE Champion Ivelisse will team with SHINE Tag Team Champions Mia Yim and Leva Bates, Jessicka Havok, and Tracy Taylor against Valkyrie members Serena Deeb, Allysin Kay, Taylor Made, April Hunter, and Su Yung. Now, I am a huge fan of the Survivor Series-style elimination matches, so I was really elated that such a match will serve as the main event. So many storylines are intertwined in this main event match, with the main one being Serena's pursuit of the SHINE Championship; a mission that she's been on since she became the new leader of Valkyrie. This match will continue the ongoing rivalry between Havok and Kay, which has seen three matches with no winner. I have a feeling that trend will continue on Friday, and this match could see the two of them cancel each other out. Plus with Taylor Made involved, the Made In Sin duo could set their sights on the SHINE Tag Team Championship. After all, they did reach the finals of the tournament at SHINE 17. Former West Coast Connection partners Su and Tracy will be at opposite sides for the first time in Shine, and will also be in the main event for the first time for the promotion. After joining Valkyrie, the evil Su attacked Tracy to cement her heel turn, and this will be Tracy's first chance to get her hands on her former ally. I have a feeling it won't be the last. One of three matches I could see happening for SHINE 20 is Su vs Tracy. Ivelisse vs Serena and The Lucha Sisters vs Made In Sin should also be foregone conclusions for the next event. What I'm really excited about is that April Hunter will compete in the ring for only the second time in Shine. April, who is one of my favorite female heels, last competed at SHINE 7 back in February 2013. Oh, and before I forget, the tag team match has no time limit. Regarding Friday's event, here are the other announced matches: Leah Von Dutch will return to action against Taeler Hendrix. To my surprise, LVD has done a terrific job as a heel in Shine, but so far, she hasn't won at the promotion. It will be nice to see Taeler Hendrix again; I'm still upset that TNA didn't bother to keep her. Two members of Daffney's All-Star Squad will be in action, as Amazing Kong will face off against Athena, while Solo Darling will compete against Luscious Latasha. Nevaeh will return to Shine to face off against Justine Silver. Interestingly, her S-N-S Express cohorts, Sassy Stephie and Jessie Belle, aren't billed to appear. Justine debuted for Shine at last month's show, acting as the lone villainess in the Four Way Freestyle Match, so I assume she'll retain her heel status in the match while Nevaeh will perform as a face. Niya Barela will make her first Shine appearance in over a year against promotion regular La Rosa Negra. Overall, this is a relatively small match card than usual due to the monstrous main event. I can't wait for Friday! SHINE 19 should be a terrific show! Category:Blog posts